peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-15 ; Comments *The first half of the three-hour show is available, with additional tracks and intros available from the Best Of Peel series. Many thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for additional details to complete the full show tracklisting. http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1994/15.txt *The Paul Revere And The Raiders oldie is played ahead of a session version by Wedding Present the following day. The Revere single was later found among the favourites in John Peel's Record Box. *Session band Global Communication have just changed their name from Reload. *Peel is out in the corridor getting coffee when the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion (repeated) session track “Red” unexpectedly ends two minutes early. *Linking the four tracks from Sonic Youth to Mike Hart: Sonic Youth guitarist Thurston Moore played on the Backbeat soundtrack album, impersonating the Beatles in Hamburg, while the Roadrunners LP was recorded by a genuine Merseybeat combo at the German city’s Star Club, with band members including subsequent Dandelion solo artist Mike Hart. *Peel has also just run into Rick Saunders, who played guitar on the Hart LP, for the first time in 20 years in Calais. *Two tracks are played from the latest Fall EP and three (later in the show) from the 10" Pop Narcotic compilation "Why Do You Think They Call It Pop?". Sessions *Global Communication #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded own studio, unknown date. *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 09 October 1993. Recorded 1993-09-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Lagowski: Europa (12" EP) General Productions *Fall: 15 Ways (EP – 15 Ways) Permanent *Kaliphz: Tru Skool M-Bassadaz (EP – http://www.discogs.com/Kaliphz-Vibe-Da-Joint-EP/master/150944 Vibe Da Joint) London *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: In The Red (session)' @' *Paul Revere And The Raiders: Him Or Me (7”) Columbia *Loop Guru: Hymn (CD – Duniya (The Intrinsic Passion Of Mysterious Joy)) Nation *Tindersticks: Her (v/a CD: Volume Nine) Volume *Distorted Pony: Big Sprawling Corrupt (album – Instant Winner) Trans Syndicate *'File 5' cuts in during above track :(10.30 news) *Hole: Plump (CD: Live Through This) Geffen *Global Communication: 1st Movement (session)' #' *Bob Tilton: My Very Own Rope (7" – Wake Me When It's Springtime Again) Subjugation *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Orange (session)' @' *La Nouvelle Génération: Station Radar (CD – Dans Zipompa Pompa) Damien Production *Graphite: New Beginning (shared 12” with Fly By Wire) Magnetic North *Sonic Youth: Doctor's Orders (v/a CD: Volume Nine) Volume *Backbeat Band: Twist And Shout (album – Backbeat - Songs From The Original Motion Picture) Virgin *Roadrunners: Beautiful Delilah (LP – Twist Time In Star Club Hamburg 4) Ariola/Star-Club :(JP: "Mike Hart made an LP for Dandelion Records, which was the label I had at the end of the 1960s/beginning of the 1970s. Catastrophically unsuccessfully financially but artistically sound - not always I have to admit, but a lot of good stuff nonetheless, and few things better than this, which is a song called 'Artie's Wife'. Pay particular attention to the way he sings "She lives now in Belgium" and even more so "Reads a book on plastics". And I think "plastics" is delivered with more venom than any other single word in all of recorded popular music.") *Mike Hart: Artie's Wife (LP – Mike Hart Bleeds) Dandelion *Fun-Da-Mental: Dog Tribe (maxi-single) Nation *Combustible Edison: Impact! (album – I Swinger) City Slang ' @' *Huggy Bear: Red Flipper #2 (7” – Main Squeeze) Famous Monsters Of Filmland ' @' :(11.30 news) :File 1 ends *Hooton 3 Car: Bleak (12” – Spot Daylight) Rumblestrip *'File 5 '''ends during above track *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Blues Explosion Man (session)' @''' *Credit To The Nation: ? (Puppet On A String) *Global Communication: 2nd Movement (session)' #' *''JP - 'well that was 1000 embarrassments at the end of that one.....' after a sample of Peel was used'' # *Helium: In A Little Box (10” – Why Do You Think They Call It Pop?) Pop Narcotic *Polvo: Colonial Arms (10” – Why Do You Think They Call It Pop?) Pop Narcotic *Ruby Falls: Let Me Go (10” – Why Do You Think They Call It Pop?) Pop Narcotic *Ultraviolence: I Destructor (The Lenny Dee Remix) (12" - I Destructor (The Lenny Dee Mixes)) Earache *Brian McNeil & Tom McDonagh: Tripping Down The Stairs/Convenience Reel/Bleaton Gardens (CD – Horses For Courses) Greentrax *Doo Rag: Black Mini (CD: Chuncked And Muddled) Bloat *Beck: One Foot In The Grave (CD: Stereopathetic Soulmanure) Flipside *Pulp: Babies (CD: His 'N' Hers) Island *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: Matchatcha Wetu (LP: Best Of Diblo Diabala & Matchatcha) Afric Music *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Bell Bottom (session)' @' *Bear Quartet: I'm Slow (EP – Revisited) A West Side Fabrication *Magic Hour: Always Leaving Never (album – No Excess Is Absurd) Twisted Village *Shu-De: Chashpy-Khem (The River Chashpy) (CD – Voices From The Distant Steppe) Real World *unknown Romanian poet: unknown track *3Ds: ? (album – The Venus Trail) Flying Nun *Global Communication: 3rd Movement (session)' #' *Fall: $500 Bottle Of Wine (EP – 15 Ways) Permanent *Alain Kou Kou: Lydia Vieira (LP – Rien A Signaler) self-released *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 and #''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) John Peel - 15th April 1994 a.mp3 *2) John Peel - 15th April 1994 b.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 69 part 1 (with introductions) *4) best of peel vol 69 part 2 (with introductions) *5) 1994-04-15 Peel Show LE708 ;Length *1) 46:24 *2) 44:03 *3) 47:10 (02:33-22:45) (05:40-09:11 & 12:57-17:14 unique) *4) 47:25 (to 35:02) (from 09:36 unique) *5) 1:04:07 (from 1:01:52 unique) ;Other *1,2) Many thanks to Perfumed Garden blog. *3,4) From Best Of Peel Vol 69 *5) Created from LE708 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1,2 *3,4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online